


The Profane Caress

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Dom Castiel, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is tied up, choked on Sir's cock and fisted.





	The Profane Caress

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for my Sir Verse. Please read the tags!

Sir stood and looked at Dean. Dean has his wrists tied to his ankles. His legs were high in the air and spread in a very inviting way. 

“You’re very beautiful, boy, all laid out for me. I can do anything to you, and you’ll just love it, won’t you?”

Dean got shivers when Sir talked to him like that.

“Yes, Sir. Anything.”

Sir smiled. He walked to Dean’s head and ran his hand through Dean’s hair and Dean leaned into the touch. He loved Sir, and trusted him completely.

“I want you to suck me, boy. Turn your head and open that pretty mouth.”

Dean loved to give Sir blow jobs. Sir was big and long. It was hard to take it all, but Dean could. He prided himself on being able to deep throat Sir,

Sir got on the bed by Dean’s head and Dean opened his mouth as wide as he could. Sir ran the head of his cock around Dean’s lips, and Dean stuck out his tongue, just wanting a taste.

Sir smiled again. He fed Dean the head of his cock and Dean sucked on it. 

Dean loved the taste of Sir, the feeling of Sir’s heavy cock in his mouth. He wanted more, but he knew better than to rush it. Sir would give him more when he was ready to and not a second before.

Dean tasted precum and he stuck his tongue into Sir’s slit, and he was rewarded with hearing Sir groan.

Sir pushed his cock into Dean’s mouth more and Dean closed his lips around it, It was difficult, because of Sir’s girth, but Dean had a lot of experience doing just that. He knew his jaw would hurt later… he didn’t care.

Dean moved his head, trying to get more of Sir’s cock in his mouth, but stopped at Sir’s gruff. “Hold still boy.”

Sir grabbed the back of Dean’s head and fisted some of his hair, and used the other hand to grab the headboard. 

“Gonna fuck your mouth, boy.”

Dean couldn’t smile because his mouth was full of Sir’s cock, but he smiled with his eyes and he knew Sir could see that.

Sir thrust into Dean’s mouth, and hit the back of his throat. Dean didn’t gag or cough, he was too well-trained for that. When Sir pulled back, Dean used his tongue to run along Sir’s cock and Sir groaned again. It was music to Dean’s ears.

When Sir thrust in again, he shoved down Dean’s throat. His throat was filled with Sir’s cock and he couldn’t breathe, but he knew Sir wouldn’t let it go too far. He trusted Sir completely.

Just when Dean’s lungs started screaming, Sir pulled back. Dean took a deep breath through his nose and sucked more.

Sir didn’t thrust as deeply the next few times. Dean kept the suction on Sir’s cock and then Sir thrust into his throat again. Dean swallowed.

Sir actually moaned and Dean thrilled to hear it.

Again, Sir left his cock in Dean’s throat just long enough and then pulled back. 

Dean loved Sir’s cock. He loved it in his mouth, he loved it in his ass. He just wanted Sir’s cock anyway he could get it.

When Sir thrust into his throat again, he came. Dean struggled to swallow, and some ran down his chin. Sir pulled back, but didn’t take his cock out of Dean’s mouth yet. He used two fingers to swipe the cum off Dean’s chin and put them in his mouth, smiling.

When Sir pulled his cock out of Dean’s mouth completely, Dean made a whine.

Sir smiled.

“Don’t worry, boy, I’ll take care of you. I always do, don’t I? That is, unless you’ve been bad.”

Dean smiled.

Sir moved down between Dean’s legs. Dean let them fall apart, as much as his arms would allow.

Sir held Dean’s legs, relieving the pressure that Dean was feeling. It was hard on his arms too, and this was a real relief.

Sir pulled the plug out of Dean’s ass. Dean always wore a plug, but this one was a lot larger than he usually had in him. Sir had put it in him before he tied him up.

Sir pushed three fingers into Dean. He could take them easily, due to the size of the plug.

“Gonna try something different. If you don’t like it, or it hurts too much, use your safeword, you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

“And what’s your safeword, boy?”

“Impala, Sir.”

Sir smiled. “Good boy.”

Sir added a fourth finger and Dean moaned. He loved being that full, it was almost like taking Sir’s cock.

Then Sir pushed his fingers inside Dean deeper. His thumb went in Dean as well. Dean gasped at the feeling, but it wasn’t unpleasant, just unexpected.

Sir continued to push in, and his whole hand slipped into Dean. Sir poured lube on Dean’s ass and on his arm. 

Sir’s fingers went naturally into a fist and Dean felt fuller than he ever had in his life. Sir’s fist rubbed against his prostate and Dean whined and moaned.

“Breathe through your mouth, boy, It makes it easier.”

Sir waited for a moment, then pushed in even further. His wrist went into Dean. Dean pushed back on Sir’s hand, wanting more. He had never felt anything like this and he didn’t know if he loved it or hated it, but he wanted more.

Sir chuckled. “So needy. Relax, Dean, that’s the only way this is going to work.”

Dean took a few deep breaths and nodded.

Sir pushed in even more. Dean was blown away that he could even take it. It felt amazing at this point. Sir’s wrist was against his prostate and precum was running out of his cock to pool on his belly.

Sir pushed in just a little more, held, and pulled back. He pushed in again. He did this twice more.

Dean came. He came so hard, he screamed. 

It rolled over him like thunder. It seemed to last forever to Dean.

He went so far into subspace, he felt like he’d never come back.

When he did, he was cuddled up with Sir, he was untied and cleaned up and Sir was telling him he was a good boy. That he’d done so well for Sir, that Sir loved him. Sir was running his hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean came back slowly. He sighed and pushed against Sir more.

“There’s my good boy. Now, drink this.”

Dean lifted his head and drank some orange juice from a glass that Sir held to his lips.

He put his head back down on Sir’s shoulder.

“I love you, Sir.”   
Sir kissed his forehead.

“I love you too, Dean. So, did you like being fisted?”

Dean nodded., “It was good, Sir. I don’t think I could take that very often, but it was good.”

Sir smiled. “I’ll keep that in reserve.”

Dean went to sleep.

 


End file.
